WarGreymon vs. Tirek
Here is the scene where Tai and Agumon fights Lord Tirek in War of the Apocalypse. Tirek: Hello There. Tai Kamiya: Tirek! Carver Descartes: Oh no! Agumon: Not you again! Tirek: I see you, your Digimon, your sister and the others try to escape. Tai Kamiya: That's right and you can't stop us! Tirek: What are you going to do about it? Tai Kamiya: Get real, dude! Agumon: Watch it, stay back! Tirek: So you're going to challenge me. Then so be it! (Agumon warp digi-volves to WarGreymon) Tirek: You're going to give me what I want! WarGreymon: Never! (WarGreymon and Tirek charges and crashes at each other) WarGreymon: Great Tornado! (WarGreymon spins like a tornado, but Tirek shield himself and WarGreymon pushes him) Tai Kamiya: You can do it, WarGreymon! (Tirek blows WarGreymon away) Tirek: Give it up! You cannot defeat me! Tai Kamiya: Yes we can! Tirek: I'll destroy you and the rest of the DigiDestined, one by one! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon unleashes the attack and Tirek fired his powerful beam and intercept the Terra Force and explodes) Sora Takenouchi: Tai, let us help you! Tai Kamiya: No we got this! Go! Matt Ishida: But we can't just leave you here! Tai Kamiya: We'll be fine just go! I'm going to make him pay the price for what he's done to my sister she almost died from the flu! Tino Tonitini: Come on let's go. (Everyone runs off leaving Tai and WarGreymon behind fighting Tirek) Tai Kamiya: Come on Tirek! Fight us if you dare! (Tirek uses his gravity powers to hold WarGreymon and toss him into a wall) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! Tirek: You're next! (Tirek uses his gravity powers again and blows Tai off) Tirek: (In Kyurem's voice) Give it up already? Tai Kamiya: (In Keldeo's voice) Never! Tirek: Very well then. (Tirek was preparing to punch Tai with his massive fist but a Metal Wolf Claw came out of nowhere and hits Tirek right in the face) MetalGarurumon: Leave them alone! WarGreymon: '''MetalGarurumon! '''Tai Kamiya: Matt! Matt Ishida: I can't let you and WarGreymon fight him alone! Tai Kamiya: Alright then, let's do it. Tirek: That's it! (Tirek charges at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but the two Mega Level Digimon jumps out of the way) WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! (The two Mega Level Digimon fire their attacks and hits Tirek) Tai Kamiya: Yeah! Matt Ishida: Got him! (As the smoke clears off Tirek gets up) WarGreymon: He's not down yet! MetalGarurumon: Keep fighting! Tirek: I see you're getting strong. How about this. (Tirek snaps his fingers to bring reinforcements) Major Nixel: We got you this time! King Nixel: You can't escape us! (WarGreymon looks up the ceiling) WarGreymon: MetalGarurumon! You have to fire your missiles at ceiling! MetalGarurumon: Right! (MetalGarurumon fires every missiles and hits the ceiling causing an avalanche blocking all the Villains) Tai Kamiya: Let's go! Matt Ishida: Right! (Tai and Matt runs off as WarGreymon turns back to Agumon and MetalGarurumon turns back to Gabumon and runs off) Tai Kamiya: We have to get back to our ship! (Later we see our heroes climb aboard the ship) Leonardo: Where's Matt? Donatello: He and Gabumon must've run off to help Tai and WarGreymon! Izzy Izumi: We gotta find them! Tai Kamiya: '''(From far away) Hey! Wait up! (They see Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon running) '''Matt Ishida: We're here! Krader: '''Hurry! Get in! (Our heroes gets in the ship and takes off) (Back in the hallway the Villains manage to destroy the rocks and discovers Two DigiDestined and their Digimon are missing) '''King Nixel: What! Myotismon: There gone! Find them! Pete: There they are! Shredder: Get them! (The Villains sees them escaping) Tiger Claw: They're escaping! Megatron: Starscream! Get them! Starscream: As you wish! (Starscream transforms into his jet mode and goes after the Heroes) (Meanwhile back to our heroes in there ship) Tino Tonitini: *phew* We made it. Tai Kamiya: We sure did. Emerl: Um guys. We got company. (The camera shows Starscream is flying after them) Hiatt Grey: It's Starscream! Starscream: There is no escape! Emerl: Fire all missile! (They fire all missiles but Starscream dodges all the missile) Tino Tonitini: Let me handle this! (Get out his keyblade) G-merl: Tino! What are you doing? Tino Tonitini: Leave it to me. (Tino runs towards Starscream, and throws a smoke bomb, as he runs back toward the ship, and he starts flying it) Sunset Shimmer: That was awesome! G-merl: I'd amend it was super duper awesome. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. I get to that much. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes